Haciendo el camino
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: Después de que Po le dice lo que siente a Tigresa, deciden llevar las cosas más en serio casamiento . Lo cual no es muy agradable ya que llevan una gran sorpresa muy inesperada...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola este es mi primer Fic, mil disculpas si hay uno parecido al mio.**

**Bueno disfruten de la lectura y espero que no se sientan ofendidos**

**Haciendo el camino**

**Capitulo 1: engañados**

Luego de unos agotadores días después de su regreso al valle de la paz luego de la gran batalla con Lord Shen, nuestro guerrero del Dragón busca contarle sus verdaderos sentimientos a la maestra del estilo del tigre. Esa hembra lo volvía loco; su hermoso pelaje, sus ojos brillantes y esa bellísima forma en la que luchaba, era todo un sueño y no había nadie igual.

Para el momento en el Tigresa llegaba a su cuarto se puso a pensar en sus sentimientos hacia ese panda tan descuidado, no era para nada usual que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos. Ella no esperaba que el guerrero del dragón pensara en tener una charla sentimental y romántica, pero en ese justo momento el maestro Shifu los había llamado para un entrenamiento de la tarde y como recompensa después de un duro entrenamiento irían al restaurante del señor Ping.

Al terminar el entrenamiento cuando estuvieron a punto de ir, Po aparto a Tigresa de sus amigos para hablarle, al fin tenia esa oportunidad que tanto añoraba la tomo del brazo y se lo dijo de frente:

-Tigresa hay algo que te he querido decir desde que te conocí en persona y desde que pude ser tu amigo

-Vamos Po ¿Qué es? Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, somos amigos ¿no?- dijo ella algo apurada ya hacia mucho que no comía un buen plato de fideos y estaba ansiosa por cenar

-Bueno… este…-tartamudeo el nervioso panda- yo… siento algo…- justo antes de decir su tormento Víbora se da cuenta de su ausencia y los llama

-Po, Tigresa ¿ya vienen?

-Si ya vamos, no te preocupes -le dijo la felina y dirigiéndose a Po le dijo: -continuamos luego ¿no te molestes si Po?

-No tranquila no me molesto, ve, ya los alcanzo-dijo el guerrero- Tonto, tonto, tonto- murmuro entre dientes.

Llegaron al restaurante del padre adoptivo de Po, el guerrero iba a ayudar a su padre a cocinar los fideos; pero antes de poder hacer algo el señor Ping se abalanza sobre su querido panda. Este le da un cariñoso abraso de bienvenida y acto seguido van y preparan fideos que van por cortesía de la casa

-Por volver a salvar a china y traerme sano y salvo a mi querido hijo- gritaba con orgullo el señor Ping- todos los fideos de esta noche van por la cortesía de la casa

-Señor Ping es demasiado- dijo Shifu con algo de modestia

-Nunca es muy tarde para celebrar una victoria y esto es muy poco a lo que en realidad se merecen Maestro- dijo Ping

-Papá me estas avergonzando, gracias- susurro Po

La cena fue fantástica no hubo ninguna molestia, los 6 guerreros y su maestro disfrutaron mucho la comida, y tan buena estaba esta que logro que tigresa soltara un pequeña sonrisa con un aire de inocencia; al darse cuenta Po se acerca a ella y le murmuro unas palabras tan dulces toda la sangre de Tigresa se subió a su delicado rostro. "Con una ración extra de amor solo para mi felina favorita" esa fue la frase que altero completamente a la hembra, tal fue su alteración que pego un solo ojo el toda la noche.

Por un momento pensó en ir junto a ese estúpido panda a reclamarle esa frase tan cursi, justo en el momento en se decidió a ir a descuartizar al guerrero del dragón alguien toca su puerta tan suavemente como si quisiera decir algo dulce y romántico (lo que tigresa no sabia era que quien tocaba era Po)

-¿puedo entrar tigresa?- dijo el panda con una voz temblosa y débil como si dudara lo que estaba a punto de hacer

-pasa Po estaba por ir a tu cuarto-dijo la felina calmando sus pensamientos, al terminar estas palabras el panda abrió la puerta de su habitación y acto seguido entro- ¿qué querías decir con esa tonta frase de madre amorosa?- reclamo

-tu lo sabes perfectamente, pero no lo quieres aceptar, en el fondo de tu ser lo sabes.

-¡No lo se Po por eso te he preguntado!- dijo ella nerviosa y harta.

Luego de terminar esa simple frase el panda la beso suavemente el la mejilla en forma de respuesta a todas sus dudas, en ese momento la felina se sintió tan avergonzada que solo pudo quedarse callada mientras el panda separaba sus labios de su mejilla toda colorada.

-¿Ya lo has entendido?- le dijo Po a la hembra paralizada

-Po vete de mi cuarto- le ordeno calmada y sumisa

-Pero yo pensé que…

-¡Que te vallas Po!- le dijo prácticamente gritándole a Po

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba muy tenso entre estos dos guerreros al punto que se olía la tensión el aire; en el desayuno ni se miraron, el entrenamiento no hablaron entre ellos ni con los otros cuatro furiosos. Era preocupante no se hablaban, no se miraban, hasta que… después de que todos estaban en sus cuartos dormidos ella va al cuarto de Po, cortésmente toca la puerta, Po la abre con un aire cansado y antes de poder reaccionar ya tiene a la hembra encima del estomago

-¿Tigresa? ¿Qué haces?- pregunta Po algo asustado, luego de eso la felina lo besa en los labios muy tiernamente

-¿Eso te responde la pregunta?- le contesta ella con una gran sonrisa el rostro

-Pero… pensé…- dijo temeroso- bueno no me lo esperaba después de lo de la otra noche, ha ha

-Si bueno, yo, tampoco lo esperaba, pero bueno… te tengo una pregunta

-¡Venga!

-si tu lo dices ¿te gusto? Po- su voz sonaba dulce y bajita como si no quisiera conocer la respuesta

-Que si me gustas ¡Te amo! Espero no sonar ansioso

-Si tu lo dices- en ese instante la felina soltó una carcajada algo sonora- lo lamento- dijo excusándose

-No importa, me gusta como ríes- al oír eso Tigresa quedo tan roja que parecía un tomate aunque a Po le parecía muy tierno y bello en ella.

-bueno… debo ir a dormir

-Hasta mañana-dijo en forma de despedida- Tigresa ¿no quieres salir el domingo los dos solos? Ya que bueno… es nuestro día libre

-Claro Po me encetaría salir con tigo el domingo- se le acerco y lo beso en la mejilla- descansa, te quiero Po- dijo y dos segundos luego ella ya se había ido a su cuarto

A la mañana siguiente Po cocinaba el desayuno como todos los días, de entre las sombras ve llegar a tigresa a la estancia, ella se acerco a el, le acaricio el rostro y el panda le beso la mejilla en forma de saludo a su amada felina. Por desgracia no estaban solos Víbora, la mejor amiga de la felina, los vio en su actito de romanticismo y cursilerías su reacción fue tan fuerte que estuvo a dos segundos de gritar con todas sus fuerzas, cuando de un zarpazo Tigresa le tapo la boca antes de poder emitir algún sonido. Luego le dijo casi rogándole: -te lo puedo explicar pero no grites, por favor

-Esta bien ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Po y yo somos algo así como… Bueno es un poco complicado, ha ha- Tigresa no creía lo que salio de su boca, _yo y Po novio imposible de creer_,pensó.

-No lo creo, no lo creo, ustedes son pareja, son novios, no me lo creo- dijo Víbora captando muy claramente lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí

-Esta bien pero por favor no le cuentes a nadie, por favor no hasta que le pida a Shifu su bendición ¿Si?- dijo Po algo temeroso de lo que dijo que iba a hacer

-en serio Po, no debes hacerlo si no quieres-dijo la felina

-No Tigresa te amo y quiero que todos los habitantes del valle de la paz lo sepan y estén contentos por nosotros

-Po en serio no es necesario que hagas eso

-si lo es, yo lo quiero hacer y tu padr… digo y Shifu lo va a aceptar- cuando el panda termino de decir estas palabras la silueta del panda rojo que tenían como maestro apareció interrumpiendo la conversación de los enamorado con la serpiente en el medio oyendo cada palabra como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Dime, Po ¿Qué es lo que debo aceptar?- su voz los dejo paralizados por unos instantes que parecieron un siglo de silencio- Víbora me dejas charlar a solas con tus compañeros

-Si maestro- ella se vio reacia hacia su orden- suerte- la serpiente le susurro a Po cuando se retiraba de la habitación.

Tigresa se coloco al lado del panda mientras se tomaban de las manos, Shifu de inmediato lo noto y quiso apresurar las cosas para ver lo que acontecía y claro para reír un momento al ver la reacción de sus alumnos al condensarles que el ya lo sabia todo

-¿Qué me ibas a pedirme Guerrero del Dragón? ¿Es acaso algo que tiene que ver con Tigresa?- pregunto ese panda rojo con tanta astucia que disimulo un poco de inocencia que logro engañar a Po.

-Ah si claro… este yo y Tigresa…

-Claro mi alumna preferida y mi querida hija adoptiva ¿ella que tiene que ver aquí?- a cada segundo que pasaban en esa habitación las cosas se tensaban mas y mas, y claro que todo esto era parte del plan de Shifu para desenmarañar la verdad

-Si… si, maestro me lo esta haciendo muy difícil-dijo el panda bastante nervioso- ¡Amo a Tigresa maestro! Y espero su aprobación- grito Po en un intento por aflojar las cosas, lo curioso era que el resto de los 4 guerreros estaban al otro lado de la habitación escuchando cada palabra de la situación que estaba ocurriendo al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo sabía ¿pero tú lo amas querida Tigresa_?- ya lo comprendo, el siempre lo supo_, pensó la felina, ¿tan obvios eran sus sentimientos por mi?

-Claro que lo amo papá, digo maestro Shifu, lo amo y mi indiferencia hacia el era solo una manera de ocultar mis verdaderos pensares-Po no lo creía Tigresa lo acepto y en voz alta "lo amaba" y no era una broma- El sentimiento es mutuo y no queremos ocultarlo mas

-Y ya es oficial- la reacción del maestro los dejo perplejos

-no aun no maestro, supongo que lo será luego del festival que tendremos la próxima semana-dijo Po mucho mas calmado que antes- Tal vez Tigresa reciba una…

Antes de poder acabar la frase la puerta se abrió dejando caer a esos indiscretos guerreros, por un par de segundos todo quedo en silencio tan espeso que se podía oler el miedo en el aire y desgraciadamente por a esa tonta situación nuestro guerrero del dragón no pedirle a Tigresa lo que tanto anhelaba.

-¿Qué significa esto alumnos? La verdad me decepciona su actitud tan infantil ¿uno no puede hablar dos segundos con sus alumnos implicados románticamente?-Shifu tensaba mas de lo que ya estaban las cosas-¡Por su infantil comportamiento van a entrenar hasta que ya ni puedan arrastrarse del dolor que van a sentir en sus músculos de nenitas!- les ordeno

-Si maestro- dijeron los 6 guerreros

-Po, Tigresa ustedes deben informar al señor Ping de su relación-les dijo mucho mas calmado que antes a su hija y a su futuro yerno. Al terminar esta frase todos asistieron con la cabeza y se retiraron a sus respectivas tareas.

Po y Tigresa se dirigían hacia el restaurante del señor Ping cuando una pareja de cerditos los vio agarrados de las manos, la sorpresa fue tan fuerte que se soltaron las manos en forma de reflejo repentino. Llegaron al restaurante por suerte para ellos que el ganso no reacciono tan exageradamente como creían al contrario se presento alegre, compresivo y muy discreto; al parecer la noticia no lo impacto tanto como ellos esperaban, parecía como si el lo supiese todo el tiempo.

-Querida solo te tengo algo que pedir- dijo el ganso medio nervioso y asustado por lo que tenia pensado pedirle a la felina- Nunca lastimes a mi pequeño Po ¿si?

-No se preocupe señor yo lo amo y nunca haría algo para herirlo- le contesto la felina mientras sujetaba muy duro la mano del guerrero

-Tigresa ya no quiero que seas mi novia- dijo el panda

-¿Cómo Po?- dijo ella a punto de soltar una pequeña lagrima.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa- le confeso el mostrando una hermosa sortija con una piedra tan roja como sus hermosos ojos.

-Po casi me matas de un susto- le dijo ella muy molesta- pero si, si quiero ser tu tigresa- al terminar de decir eso se abalanzo sobre su prometido y lo beso muy apasionadamente en los labios regordetes de panda que tenia el oso amado por la felina.

El señor Ping se sintió tan contento, que a los dos segundos lo grito por todos los lugares del valle desde el más notable hasta lo más recóndito; "se casa mi hijo con una maestra del Kung Fu" eso era lo que decía a todos los habitantes que se cruzaba en el camino.

Nadie creía que fuese en serio por que, seamos honestos Po y Tigresa solo algunos se lo habrían esperado

Cuando la pareja volvía al Palacio de Jade para contar la noticia tan feliz fueron atacados por una banda de bandidos cocodrilo (atención estos cocodrilos, van a ser importantes en el siguiente capítulo), que honestamente no fueron difíciles de vencer, y claro como cualquier villano juraron vengarse; al término de la batalla, al llegar al Palacio de Jade Po debía hacer la cena pero, por instinto la felina no lo dejo cocinar y en cambio ella preparo la mejor cena para todos sus amigos y claro para su maestro.

La cena fue muy tranquila y callada, hasta que Mono se decidió y hablo:

-Tigresa ¿A qué viene esa joya que traes? ¿Es nueva acaso?

-Este bueno… si es nueva, me la dio Po como regalo de compromiso- al terminar esas palabras todos los que comían en esa estancia escupieron lo que traían en la boca, claro excepto por el panda.

-Por curiosidad ¡¿No es muy repentino?!- pregunto el maestro Shifu desesperado por la decisión tan repentina que tomaron sus alumnos sin antes consultarlo.

-Felicidades Po por tu compromiso y… ¿piensan tener hijos?-dijo Mantis con tono burlón, al escuchar esto la felina estaba tomando un baso con agua el cual lo escupió por completo en el rostro de Mantis

-No seas descortés Mantis- le dijo Víbora metiéndole un latigazo con cola en la espalda del insecto- Felicidades chicos por su compromiso, tan… inesperado

-Gracias amiga me agrada que por lo menos tú lo tomes en serio- dijo acecinando con la mirada a Mono y Mantis que claro nunca tomaban nada en serio

-Por lo menos Po te dice lo que siente en verdad, no como otros- dijo la serpiente mirando a Grulla de una forma muy molesta. La noche anterior Víbora y Grulla tuvieron una gran pelea en el cuarto de la serpiente; ella le confeso sus sentimientos mas profundos al ave y no le correspondió se quedo callado en cambio. Tan molesta estaba la serpiente que lo hecho de su cuarto a gritos y le lanzo su sombrero que aserto en la nuca del ave.

-Lo lamento si, no fue mi intención ofenderte Víbora, lo lamento mucho ¿Me perdonas?- le rogo Grulla a la serpiente que tanto amaba

Víbora se sintió tan mal que se enrosco en su cuello, lo beso al costado del pico y le dijo:- No me puedo enojar con tigo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, no habían estado así desde la última vez que vieron que Po abrazo a Tigresa en Gogmen. El maestro Shifu los mando a sus habitaciones a descansar; en realidad lo hizo para el poder descansar de tanta tensión romántica entre sus alumnos, era una verdadera migraña para el.

Al llegar a la zona de las habitaciones luego de que todos entraron en sus respetivas habitaciones, excepto por los amantes; Tigresa lo invito a dormir esa noche en su cuarto. Po acepto con mucho gusto, _un poco de privacidad no hará la diferencia_, pensó, _¿o si?_

Estaban acostados en la cama de la hembra cara a cara, mirándose el uno al otro, sin saber por que ese momento se volvió algo incomodo. Hasta que uno de los dos hablo al fin.

-Po ¿crees que sea correcto la relación entre especies distintas?- Po no contesto quedo callado- contéstame Po.

-No lo se, esta bien. Te amo y eso es lo que quiero saber-dijo el panda con una voz temblorosa como si no estuviera muy seguro de lo que dijo

-Eso no me contesta… pero bueno- lo beso un la frente y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a el panda, quien por desgracia se sintió muy tonto por lo que paso unos segundos antes

-Tigresa lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal. Perdóname- ella quedo en silencio, que fue lo que le dolió mas a el pobre de Po que realmente no sabia que decirle a su amada felina.

_¿Será correcto no hablarle a Po hasta mañana?, _pensó Tigresa en lo mas profundo de su ser, _Si creo que si lo es no le hablare hasta mañana_.

-Po no estoy molesta, solo cansada y tengo algo de frió ¿me abrazas?- le dijo al panda, contradiciendo lo que se dijo a si misma que iba a hacer un momento antes.

-Esta bien…- y así cariñosamente la abrazo, no se separaron toda la noche y casualmente el día siguiente era domingo el día tan esperado por el guerrero del dragón.

**Sueño de Tigresa**

_Me veo en el espejo, y no se el por que traigo puesto un vestido blanco y un ramo de flores. Claro es obvio es mi boda pero y Po y mi amigos y el maestro Shifu, ¿Dónde se encuentran todos? Era raro; salí de esa habitación lo mas prontamente, me dirigí al altar donde estaba mi supuesto prometido. Voy allí, pero quien es el, el no Po. Me doy media vuelta, veo el salón, estamos solo esa rata ladrona y yo, mira nada quien era; era el líder de esos estúpidos cocodrilos que no sabían ni siquiera como robarle a una pobre anciana._

_-¡¿Dónde esta Po?!-le grite, creo que la forma en la que lo dije revelo mi desesperación al no ver a mi amado pandita. El cocodrilo no contesto, se quedo ahí parado sin hacer nada, estaba tieso parecía muerto; lo empuje, por lógica callo al piso, retrocedí unos pasos. Todo se oscureció y quede en una soledad tenebrosa, una luz apareció iluminando esa habitación tan oscura._

_Era Po, corrí justo al pero el pasillo se alargaba cada vez más hasta que el grito: "¡Ya no te quiero ver nunca más!" eso me hizo sentir como mi corazón se despedazaba, y con cada paso que daba todo se ennegrecía más y más hasta el punto que solo mis brillantes ojos se distinguían en tal oscuridad._

_Una voz familiar se oyó a lo lejos en ese oscuro horizonte era ese maldito panda de nuevo, no se canso ya, me rompió el corazón y tenia el descaro de volver a hablarme. Desperté todo fue un sueño sin sentido alguno, y para mejorarlo todo la hermosa cara de peluche de Po estaba frente a la mía; dormido sin ninguna perturbación que lo molestara._

**Sueño de Po**

_Estaba cocinando fideos con papá y llega esa hermosa felina de cabellos naranjas y ojos rojos, pero para mi sorpresa se me olvido su nombre. Me vio, examino y luego de muchas miradas silenciosas me hablo al fin:_

_-Hola, Panda ¿me das unos fideos para llevar?- no conteste la mire en silencio, no era ella; era otra hembra y me había llamado "panda" que de llamarme "Po" o "corazoncito puchibubu" (bueno solo exagero ella nunca me llamaría así).Pero se me olvido su nombre, ¿Cuál era su nombre?_

_-Hola… ¿no sabes hablar?- se oía impaciente, mire sus manos apoyadas en la mesada, vi una sortija azul, y la roja que yo le había dado- oye sabes que déjalo, iré a otro lado- no me salieron las palabras no pude hablar, ni una sola palabra._

_Fui a mi cuarto no había nada; todo se oscureció y al fin recordé el nombre de esa bellísima felina, pero por que traía una joya azul y no una roja. No lo comprendí en ese momento, trate de ir a disculparme con esa felina por mi comportamiento, pero la puerta se había ido. Ya no estaba; todo se desvaneció y empecé a caer._

_Para mi sorpresa al tocar el suelo me desperté de golpe, asustando a la persona que dormía a mi lado. Tigresa me observaba en silencio y la asuste demasiado, no fue apropósito; me disculpe y volvimos a dormir tranquilos aunque francamente después de ese sueño casi no concilio el sueño, Morfeo me había abandonado y me había dejado a mi suerte_.

**Fin del sueño**

Era al fin domingo, los dos amantes iban a salir esa tarde a pasear, la felina no sabia a donde irían, el panda tenia toda la jornada planeada. Seria maravillosa para ella, y claro que para el también. Irían primero de unas compras, para relajar un poquitito a Tigresa; y por la obvia lógica su plan no funciono. Tigresa odiaba ir de compras, muchas personas y no había nada interesante por ver en esas tiendas. Todos los saludaban y felicitaban por su compromiso y ya era flacamente muy tedioso oír una y otra vez la misma frase.

Faltaban 5 días para ese tonto festival al que Po tanto esperaba ir con la felina, que esta más que harta de tantas tonterías, si amase tanto a ese panda lo hubiera dejado hace mucho tiempo. Pero lo quería tanto simplemente no podía molestarse con el, ni gritarle (demasiado), y mucho menos estar sin el más de un segundo.

El silencio dominaba la situación, después de haber terminado las compras el guerrero del dragón al fin se decidió por hablar:- ¿te has molestado con migo?- le pregunto algo desanimado, y tal cosa no era muy normal en el.

-Po… claro que no molesta con tigo- dijo dudado de sus propias palabras- es solo… que tu sabes que no me gusta salir de compras y bueno es solo eso- esa no era la verdad de los hechos era como si fuera que su sueño la había perturbado mas de lo que esperaba.

-te conozco, algo me ocultas, ¿Qué haremos si tu no confías e mi?

-si confió es solo… que… bueno es complicado- no sabia si contarle sobre ese tonto sueño pero estaban por casarse y un matrimonio sin confianza no es nada.

-puedes contarme lo que sea que te perturbe, no hay nada que haga que te deje de querer y supongo que tu ya lo sabias- dijo Po, tratando de animar a la hembra pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

-Po creo que es algo privado talvez te lo cuente luego- el la miro muy triste pensó que ella confiaba en el, _¿Y si no era tema de confianza sino un poco de miedo que podía tener Tigresa?, _se pregunto a si mismo, _ya no importa me lo dirá luego, pero no lo creo demasiado_.

Mientras en el Palacio de Jade:

Mono y Mantis se estaban preparando para una de sus habituales bromas a sus amigos, y tenían una especial para la parejita feliz. Aunque después de esos extraños sueños antes de su boda los había dejado con unas dudas muy grandes.

-Víbora ¿no crees que algo raro le ocurre a Tigresa? Lo note esta mañana- pregunto Grulla.

-Si tiene algo raro no lo he notado, tal vez sean nervios o algo así.

Continuara...

**Espero hayan disfrutado del primer capitulo, déjenme sus reviews y comentarios. Si es posible por favor sin malas palabras**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Fans. Aquí les traigo mi segundo capítulo y esta vez trate de ir lo más lento posible en romance, siguiendo sus consejos; gracias por ellos. Y también tratare de hacer mas largo posible mis capítulos.**

**Y… yo no soy muy buena hablando así que comencemos con el capitulo:**

**Capítulo 2:**** decepción**

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde la propuesta de Po, el por supuesto trataba de conquistar más a la felina. No faltaba mucho y quien estaba más nerviosa era por Tigresa obvias razones y no era por no querer casarse sino todo lo opuesto; para ella era algo grande esto de la boda y su amiga serpiente no era de mucha ayuda.

Ambos tuvieron una gran "despedida de solteros" que organizaron su grandes "amigos", después de que Mantis y Mono se quedaran muy pero muy ebrios ya no sabia si eran amigos o lo contrario. Francamente no fue nada que no se halla esperado de ellos, como guerreros estaban bien, pero como amigos en las fiestas. En esos casos realmente no mejor tenerlos de amigos.

Tigresa estaba en su cuarto preparándose para su boda, se veía hermosa muchísimo más que antes; traía puesto un kimono de color rojo y naranja (**honestamente era de esperarse viniendo de ella**), y con flores rosadas, el vestido era curiosamente mas largo atrás. Nunca se había visto mejor.

Yendo al cuarto de Po:

-No puedo creer que no te entre, te lo probaste ayer ¿has engordado?-le dijo víbora mientras trataba de cerrar el pantaloncillo negro del novio.

-ñaaa claro que no Víbora… bueno… creo que no

-Te dije que no comieras eso dulces de arroz- dijo la voz de Mantis saliendo de en frente de Po- ¡lo logre!- dijo orgulloso después de prender el botón del pantalón de Po

-Bueno ahora te dejaremos solo- dijo la serpiente.

**Mientras en una no muy lejana colina:**

-¿Qué haremos ahora Jefe?- dijo uno de esos lagartos

-Esperar el momento justo- contesto.- solo esperar.

-Esta bien, pero se nos hace…- antes de poder terminar de hablar el lagarto que parecía su jefe, se abalanzó sobre el con un cuchillo en las manos muy cerca de su garganta

-Yo diré si es tarde o no ¡RAYOS! Son unos impacientes

-Lo lamentamos jefe.

-Esta bien los perdono, por ahora…

**Volviendo a la boda:**

-me siento orgulloso de ti, mi pequeña Tigresa-le dijo Shifu.

-No soy tan pequeña.

-Para mí, si lo eres.

-Padre ¿me de dejarías un momento a solas antes de la ceremonia?

-claro querida hija

La hembra no se sentía demasiado cómoda con todos los preparativos de la Boda y todas esas cosas que nunca pensó que haría, Po en cambio estaba más calmado y feliz que de costumbre. En esos momentos en que Tigresa se miraba al espejo para arreglarse la flor de loto rosa que le regalo Víbora; en eso llega Po sin tocar la puerta (**como de costumbre**).

-¿Qué haces…?- y antes de terminar el panda la beso muy tiernamente en forma de saludo-aquí…- logro decir cuando el beso acabo.

-Vine a ver a mi gatita- _"gatita",_ pensó Tigresa, _¿Quién se creía ese oso al llamarme así?_-¿Nerviosa?

-Si un poco ¿se nota mucho?

-Si… demasiado, pero ves ¡BARBARA!-su frase favorita seguramente siempre lo decía aunque no tuviera nada que ver en esa situación.

-Gracias me siento aliviada- dijo sarcástica- ¿No deberías estar preparándote en vez de contemplar mi figura?

-Supongo… pero bueno ya sabes como soy

-Claro ¿crees que si no te conociera estaría a punto de casarme contigo?

-Bueno si lo pones así…- no termino de hablar y cambio bruscamente el tema- Creo que debería dejarte sola antes de la ceremonia ¿si?

-Po lárgate- dijo en una forma tierna y calmada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Si, si ya me iba amor…

-Adiós.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el novio estaba en el altar esperando a Tigresa, listo para todo menos para lo que aconteció. La novia no estaba, solo estaba la ventana abierta con una nota sobre la cama del cuarto, la cual nadie leyó. En esos momentos todos se sintieron mal por Po, en cuanto al Guerrero no podía creer que lo abandono en el día más feliz de su vida.

-Po lo lamento mucho, no esperaba esto de Tigresa

-Yo tampoco Víbora- le contesto Po

**En un lugar no muy lejano:**

-¿Qué rayos quieren con migo?

-Ay no se, tal vez vengarme de ti, por no se, casi romperme la cara el otro día y tal vez por hacer que perdiera una fortuna de cosas robadas- contesto el cocodrilo.

-¡Quiero que me sueltes ahora!- le ordeno Tigresa- es el día de mi boda

-Ay ¿la bebita quiere su biberón?- le contesto

-Sin sarcasmo por favor ¿quieres?

-¡No! HAHAHAHAHAHA- rió "maliciosamente", otro cocodrilo a su lado, también rió y continuo así hasta que el tonto lagarto dijo:

-¿de que no reímos?

-Cállate tonto me haces quedar mal ante la prisionera

-Si jefazo

-Oye no necesitas ayuda ¡de nadie! para quedar mal ¿entiendes?

-Jefazo se esta mofando de usted- continuo el estupido cocodrilo

-Ya lo se. Rayos los cocodrilos de por aquí son mas tontos cada día

Después de mucha mas charla si sentido llegaron a una cueva, la que aparentemente era su guarida de tipos malos. Allí la ataron a un poste que estaba en la cueva; usaron cadenas, ya conocían la fuerza de Tigresa.

-Oye tu ¿en serio crees que me retendrás aquí con unas simples cadenas?- le pregunto Tigresa.

-Si lo creo, o ¿la princesa tiene algún problema?- en ese momento Tigresa le metió una patada alta que le acertó en el hocico y en consecuencia este reboto contra su cara causándole un gran dolor- ¡Carajo! ¿Cómo se me olvido atar sus patas? ¡Que tonto!

-No me digas- Esta vez le metió una patada… por lo bajo

-Ouw… ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?

-Solo se me ocurrió- le contesto sarcástica

-No… me… digas… ouch- dijo adolorido, pero muy adolorido- ¡ANESTECIENLA AHORA! Ya me canso esta… Boba felina.

Detrás de Tigresa estaba un de los secuaces del cocodrilo, el cual le mete un golpe con solo Dios sabe que cosa en la cabeza y por inercia ella queda inconciente.

**De regreso a la supuesta boda:**

-¿Dónde esta Tigresa? Ella no haría algo así- dijo decepcionado Po

-No lo sé Po, sería mejor posponer todo hasta que la hallemos y a que ella se sienta completamente lista- le dijo Shifu tratando de animarlo.

Nadie se esperaba que la nota que estaba sobre la cama fuera algo muy pero muy importante, si no deban cuenta de la existencia de aquella peculiar nota la vida de Tigresa podía correr mucho pero mucho peligro. Hasta que justo una vocecita le zumbaba a los oídos de Mantis.

-Oigan ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Mantis

-Parece una especie de carta- dijo Víbora, con un tono muy obvio de fastidio.

-¿Qué rayos dice la tonta nota?- Po estaba realmente molesto pero no tenía por qué desquitarse con sus amigos

-Ya te lo digo Po- dijo algo molesto Mantis, _no tienes que se agresivo_, pensó, _siento que te dejara pero ¿por qué te desquitas con nosotros?_

-Lamento el tono

-No importa…

-si… no te creo-dijo Po- Léela por favor ¿si Mantis?

-Claro la nota dice: "Tenemos a tu preciosa gatita panda reúnete con nosotros antes del mediodía de mañana, en la montaña que está a 4 km. De tu estúpido valle de la estúpida paz. O llegas a tiempo o concluiremos la ceremonia del sacrificio sin ti"

-No lo puedo creer ¿ella no me dejo?

-Según la nota… No

-Fui un lelo, un tonto, un…

-Idiota, estúpido, un…- interrumpió Grulla. Y antes de terminar Po interrumpió

-Ya entendí Grulla, ya entendí; no era necesario tanto cariño- contesto sarcástico

-Claro, y entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿No pedían rescate?

-solo esperar a mañana y no decía nada de eso en la nota- le contesto el Maestro Shifu con un tono muy extraño que no se solía escuchar en el.

-¡NO CLARO QUE NO ESPERARE HASTA MAÑANA!- le dijo casi gritando Po- No sabemos si para mañana seguirá con vida, maestro no puede pedirme eso

-Po lo lamento mañana a primera hora saldrás e su busca, lo siento mucho- le dijo algo decaído por el secuestro de su no tan pequeña hija adoptiva

-Pero…

-Ningún pero Po, como Guerrero del Dragón deberías entender- le interrumpió

-Esta bien cancelen todo y lo retornaremos al encontrar a Tigresa- dijo Po muy desanimado por tener que obedecer.

En la noche obviamente el panda se escapo para ir a buscar a su amada, el no permitiría que le pasara algo a Tigresa. Para los ojos de Po ella era una pequeña e indefensa princesa atrapada en una torre y con la esperanza de que llegue su caballero de armadura plateada. Claro que ese no era el caso, la felina no era ni indefensa, y mucho menos una princesa.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Po- le pregunto la astuta serpiente que dedujo todo al ver el brillo de sus ojos con la decisión de Shifu.

-eh, he he… a… ningún lado… solo… a caminar-contesto, Po es muy malo mintiendo- Si solo a caminar un poco Víbora

-Po eres el pero mentiroso de Valle ¿lo sabes?

-Si ya lo se ¿podrías al menos fingir que me crees?

-Yo creo que… No

-Me suponía ¿al menos no me delataras?

-Conozco tus razones, así que lo pensare… Si claro, vete antes de que cambien de opinión

-Víbora eres ¡BARBARA!

-Lo se, gracias- le contesto la serpiente mientras disimulaba algo de modestia

-Te veré luego. No me delates

-Claro ¡vete ya!

-Ah si… si se me olvido

Víbora no podía dejar de pensar en que esa acción no era correcta. _Que tonto y enamorado Panda_, pensó,_ No le veo tanto atractivo ¿Qué tiene que le guste tanto a mi amiga? Pero quien soy yo para juzgar, aparte hacen linda pareja._

Po salió corriendo de aquella escena tan incomoda para algunos, y su distracción fue tan grande que no dio cuenta de la existencia de las escaleras del Palacio. Después de unos 4km. Muy largos (para el) y de muchos pero muchos descansos cada 5 metros nuestro "héroe" llega una especie de guarida de villanos. Donde ve a Tigresa inconsciente y atada a un poste de madera.

Po en un intento por ir a rescatar a su amada tres cocodrilos bandidos se le topan en el camino.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

-Es una fiesta de despedida… para… ella… Ha, ha, ha… Coff coff… creo que… me trague un insecto- le dijo

-¿estas bien?- le pregunto Po al ver como ese cocodrilo se atragantaba con un insecto

-Si… si claro, gracias ¿Dónde me quede? Así, ha, ha- pausa dramática

-Ya no tiene gracia, viejo- le dijo Po algo arto.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio empezaron a matarse con la mirada un muy largo momento de la vida, y en ese silencio el único que podía arruinar el momento fue Po:

-Ha, ha, ha, lo siento pero… tienes algo en la nariz y no me deja estar serio

-Oh, gracias ¿ahora es cuando me siento ofendido?- le contesto sarcástico

-Bueno no se, supongo…-en ese momento Po trataba de recordar por que vino a esa repugnante cueva y bingo:- ¡Oye! Libera a Tigresa

-Y si no ¡¿QUE?!

-Bueno… pues deberé darte una buena paliza en todo tú, puerco

-Sabes que, prefiero lagarto, cocodrilo, iguana obesa tal vez. Pero puerco no, eso si me ofende

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Supongo

-Y… ¿ya te puedo dar una paliza?

-claro ¿Por qué no?- al terminar esas simples palabras Po se acerco corriendo y le metió un puñetazo en el rostro que solo con ver ya dolía mucho.

En eso Tigresa despierta con un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, ve a su alrededor y lo que ve es a Po pateándole el trasero a el cocodrilo que parecía ser el jefe de eso tontos lagartos. De un momento a otro el cocodrilo saca un martillo de su espalda (**¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué ahora?**); intenta golpear a Po con esa arma, pero por tema de reflejos, por muy poco, logro esquivar el golpe. En eso el Guerrero del Dragón le da otro golpe pero este mucho, pero mucho, más doloroso que el anterior, y en ese momento Po se distrajo un poquito.

-Po ¡CUIDADO!- le grito Tigresa.

-¿Qué?...- justo al terminar de hablar el cocodrilo le un golpe con su martillo que por poco y no le tiro dos dientes al Guerrero del Dragón.

La pelea duro tanto que dos de los tres secuaces de los cocodrilos jugaban mahjong y el otro "hablaba" con Tigresa:

-Oye… y… ¿Tienes novio?- le pregunto

-¡Si! Eres ciego o ¿Qué? Mi "novio" es el panda, idiota- le grito la hembra muy molesta por la estupidez del cocodrilo.

-Oh, si claro… bueno… yo creo que me iré por allí- le dijo señalando la pared y al ir a al encuentro con el muro cual fue su sorpresa, choco y callo como un saco de papas al piso.

-tonto- murmuro uno de los cocodrilos que jugaba mahjong.

Regresando a la pelea de Po y el cocodrilo líder de esos bandidos, nuestro héroe esta apunto de ser vencido por el cocodrilo; hasta que tropieza con una piedra haciendo que este se aterrice de panza sobre el cocodrilo y que por lógica este se retuerza de dolor.

-Oye si quieres encarcélame toda una vida pero ¡POR FAVOR SALTE DE ENCIMA QUE ME ESTOY HACIENDO TORTILLA!- le rogó

-Si tú lo dices…-por dos segundos trato de recordar por que estaba allí, miro a su alrededor y vio a nada más y nada menos que Tigresa atada- Oh… y libera a Tigresa

-Claro pero nunca más te me tires encima- le pido mientras liberaba a la felina

-Ya entendí tengo que bajar unos kilitos

-¿Unos?- le pregunto Tigresa tocándole el estomago con un dedo o garra (**Obs.: ella le pregunto eso ya libre**)

-Esta bien… muchos kilos- admitió

-Así me gusta- lo abrazo después de decir todas esas palabras- oye Po ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de lado la boda por un tiempo? Me parece algo apresurado, no es que no quiera, solo no me siento del todo lista- confeso

-¿en serio? Guau es todo un alivio- le contesto Po

-¿Cómo dices?- le pregunto Tigresa algo furiosa

-Francamente yo solo hacia por que creí que estabas lista y todo eso; he, he- en ese momento se dibujo una tonta sonrisa en su rostro

-Incomodo…- murmuro el cocodrilo que hace unos momentos se le estaba insinuando a Tigresa

-Bueno si esa es tu explicación no veo por que tanto alboroto- le dijo Tigresa calmándose un poco mas- Si ambos estamos de acuerdo el casamiento se cancela hasta que ambos decidamos lo contrario

-Me parece bien- le contesto Po- Y… ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Llévanos a l cárcel, talvez aprendamos modales- le dijo el jefe de los cocodrilos

-Si nos lo piden de tan buena forma supongo que una celda no tan resguardada les iría bien- les dijo Po guiñándoles un ojo

-Claro…

Así llevaron a los Cocodrilos bandidos a la cárcel del Valle de la Paz, y luego de un largo recorrido con muchas charlas cursis llegaron al Palacio de Jade. Y cual fue la sorpresa de los dos tortolos al encontrar al maestro Shifu esperándolos en ala entrada del palacio, muy molesto para variar.

-¿Cómo se te a ocurrido desobedecerme?- le pregunto a Po

-Bueno, se me ocurrió… a usted se refiere a ¿Cómo se me ocurrió moralmente?

-Exacto Po

-es que maestro no sentía que fuese correcto esperar al amanecer par ir a buscar a Tigresa- confeso

-Esta bien, solo por esta vez tu castigo no será muy severo

-¡Venga Maestro!...- en ese instante Tigresa lo asesinó con la mirada-… Quiero decir si Maestro- hizo una reverencia en forma de aceptar su castigo

-Tu castigo será subir y bajar las escaleras del Palacio treinta veces- le dijo muy firme

-¿Qué por que tantas veces?- reclamo Po

-Ya lo he dicho y no me harás cambiar de opinión, en cambio Tigresa quiero hablar con tigo a solas un momento- dijo mirando a Po- ve a cumplir con tu castigo

-Bueno- dijo desanimado- te veo luego Tigresa

Al irse Po el maestro llevo a Tigresa al árbol de duraznos sagrados, ahí le pregunto con mucho tacto ¿Por qué esos bandidos a habían raptado? Y también, como cualquier padre le pregunto si no habían… bueno ya saben.

-Padre tranquilo no me hicieron nada indebido, excepto por atarme a un poste con cadenas; no me hicieron nada fuera de lo "normal"

-Esta bien… y ¿Cómo siguen los planes para la boda?

-Y… siguen ahí; he, he- le dijo bajando la mirada- se cancelo todo Po y yo queremos esperar un poco mas

-Que pena tan grande- admitió. Y yo que ya quería verte feliz

-Pero padre yo soy feliz, aquí con tigo, los furiosos y con… Po

-Eso espero querida- al terminar de decir esto el maestro le da un cálido y tierno abrazo a su querida hija- solo deseo tu felicidad, lamento no haberte dado mas cariño en tu infancia- por accidente Shifu soltó un par de lagrimas sobre el hombro de Tigresa.

-Papá no te culpes tenias miedo… y me diste todo lo siempre soñé, un padre, un hogar, amigos y confianza… pero no me diste amor y lo hecho, hecho esta- Tigresa no pudo– aguantar mas y soltó al igual que su padre unas cuantas lagrimas de alegría

-Bueno tengo que dejarte, esta conversación no ha terminado- le dijo limpiándole el rostro a su no tan pequeña hija amada

-Esta bien, continuaremos luego nuestra charla…- Shifu estaba a punto de irse, hasta que…- Papá te quiero- le dijo Tigresa besando a su padre en la mejilla.

-Yo… también hija- le dijo frotándose la mejilla

**Continuara…**

**¡Nooooo! ¿Por qué se ocurrió terminar ahí el capitulo? Es una pena me hubiese gustado poner mas cosas pero que se puede hacer. Dejen sus rewvies y comentario y como siempre les pido, por favor sin malas palabras. Pronto les traeré el siguiente capitulo, se los prometo.**

**Hasta luego**

**P.D.: espero que les haya gustado el fic de Purrs, ella ha esforzado mucho en el. Y espero que el mió también les haya gustado. Los veré luego.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quiero que perdonen si es algo fuerte pero que va hacer lo hecho, hecho esta. Y les cuento que soy la peor poniendo nombres a los capítulos xD, así que… aquí esta mi tercer capitulo**

**Obs.: Purrs se molesta por publicar el tercer capitulo de las reliquias de los cuatro elementos ¿soy mala persona por haberlo hecho?**

**P: Meowlody ¿Por qué lo publicaste? Yo quería hacerlo.**

**M: A mano querida hermana. A mano.**

**Capítulo 3:**** Nervios de Acero.**

Cuando Po había terminado con su gran y "doloroso" castigo, ya eran altas horas de la noche. Quien se imaginaria que una bella y candente (**es la descripción de Po, no es la mía, eso seria raro si lo fuese ¿no? xD**) felina lo estaría esperando en su cuarto. Ella se había quedado profundamente dormida, como una pequeña esperando a santa en la noche de navidad.

Sus ojos ya no aguantaron y se dejaron guiar por Morfeo y sus hechizos del buen sueño. En cambio Po estaba babeando al ver figura de Tigresa en su cama dormida, se veía tan tierna y no tan agresiva y mala, ahí dormida esperando que alguien amado la abrase y bese con delicadeza. Él se acurruco a su lado tratando de no despertarla; por obvias razones sus intentos no dieron buenos frutos, la despertó y su reacción no fue la que se esperaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- dijo molesta con una voz somnolienta y suave.

-Lo siento no te quise despertar… Ha- contesto dibujando una tierna y pequeña sonrisa amorosa en su regordete rostro.

-No importa… solo duerme ya y no despiertes a nadie mas, por favor Po.

-Claro- se recostó al lado de Tigresa, quedando frente a frente contemplándose el uno al otro en silencio; hasta que Po noto algo importante y la expresión de su rostro cambio por completo causando que la felina lo mirara con una de sus miradas de: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto algo asustada por su repentino cambio de expresión facial.

-Es… est… estas…- no llego a completar su repuesta cuando la hembra se hacerco a su oreja y la completó lo que estaba tratando de decir pero que la vergüenza al averiguarlo no le dejaba.

-¿Desnuda?

-Si… eso mismo- le contesto con sus mejillas completamente rojas como dos tomates grandes y sanos que raras veces se encuentran en el mercado.

-No te alteres, no tengo pijama ¿nunca te lo dije?

-Si…

-¿En serio?

-Si… Y… ¿así duermes siempre?

-Si, no te preocupes. Que yo muerdo… muy fuerte- le dijo en un tono que a Po le pareció muy atrayente en una forma retorcida que solo el entiende.

Seguidamente ocurrió algo que francamente no me pone muy cómoda mencionar. Y moralmente no es recomendable decir frente de algunas personas, o como en este caso, frente a algunos animales.

Había pasado un mes aproximadamente y todo transcurría normalmente, entrenamientos duros, risas sin fin y claro algo de romance y cursilerías para algunos guerreros. Finalmente paso que se uno esperaría; un bebé en camino (**M: que emoción, P: cállate que se pone buena tu tonta historia, M: me ofendes hermana, P: y… por eso me quieres, M: si, te quiero…**) y nadie, ni siquiera la madre estaban enterados de tal noticia feliz.

Esto se notaba en el desempeño de estudiante de Tigresa, estaba muy distraída, hambrienta y muy cansada; según el parecer de sus amigos empezaba a comportarse como Po y eso era muy bueno para su relación amorosa. Shifu no permitiría que sus amoríos interfirieran en los entrenamientos y batallas.

-Tigresa, querida ¿Qué te ocurre? No te veo muy normal- le pregunto Shifu al final del entrenamiento.

-No lo se, me siento extraña y diferente- confeso la felina

-Parece que has subido un poco de peso y te has salido de forma este ultimo mes- le dijo señalando su vientre, que a simple vista no se notaba el que un pequeño ser estuviera ahí- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No tengo idea de que me puede estar pasando, Padre. Tal vez me enferme y ya.

-Si no hay respuestas claras, deberás ir a la enfermería del Palacio. Con Po- le ordeno en un tono sereno, para variar.

-Bueno… supongo ¿en cuanto tiempo debemos ir?

-Media hora, corre a buscar a Po

-Si padre- al terminar salio corriendo en cuatro patas para ir a buscar Po.

En el camino Tigresa sintió unas nauseas que terminaron haciendo que vomitara, algo raro según ella. _¿Qué me ocurre?_, preguntaba para su interior,_ esto no es normal. Tengo que encontrar a Po. _Lo busco por todos lados y cuando lo encontró cual fue la sorpresa que se llevo al ver al Guerrero del Dragón dormido con pastel de frijoles a medio comer en la boca.

-Po…- le llamo suavemente, al ver que funciono subió el tono- ¡PO!

Con eso si reacciono: -¿Qué?... ¿Cómo?... yo me dormí mientras almorzaba- dijo mientras terminaba de comer el pastel que tenia en la boca y se desperezaba después de "no haberse dormido".

-Shifu cree que estoy enferma y quiere que me acompañes a la enfermería del Palacio.

-Ña que cosas dices, yo te llevo con gusto, bebé ¿A qué hora?- _otro sobrenombre_, pensó,_ que molesto ya es con eso, espero que superemos la parte cursi de nuestra relación._

-Más o menos… Ahora Po.

-¿Pero que? Vamos ya, que no llegamos- le dijo casi gritando de los nervios

-Oh, claro- contesto ella, que respuesta tan simple para algo de este tamaño.

Corrieron lo mas rápido que la condición física de Po le dejo. Llegaron a la enfermería 5 minutos mas tarde de lo acordaron, mas lo que habían tardado en su charla de hace unos momentos; luego de un largo regaño y del control medico de Tigresa, la respuesta de la doctora Cabra los dejo perplejos con los ojos mas grandes que dos platos enormes de cerámica. No era lo que ellos esperaban que dijera, francamente esperaban que les dijera que ella solo tenia un leve resfriado y un mal estar estomacal; pero como todos sabemos, no fue así.

-¿Qué estoy que?- pregunto la felina muy extrañada.

-Tigresa presta mas atención cuando hablo, estas embarazada, un mes aproximadamente, no te aseguro nuestra tecnología no me deja asegurarlo.

-Y yo… voy a ser… a ser… a ser…

-Si Po por lógica vas a ser el papá- le dijo con un poco de sarcasmo- Y a juzgar por el tamaño de tu vientre Tigresa puede que sea una niña. Dudo que sea varón

-Una… una… una…- volvió a decir Po muy nervioso, la noticia lo dejo francamente muy alterado, él realmente no se lo esperaba.

-¡UNA NIÑA PO! ¿Cómo te comportarías si llegaran a ser dos bebés?- le dijo muy molesta por su reacción

-¿Van a ser dos… dos… dos niños?- y al fin, Po, logro decir lo que tenia atorado en la garganta.

-No Po, no creo que sean dos, hasta ahora solo noto a una cría- le dijo a la doctora tratando de tranquilizar al panda, lo cual, no dio resultado.

-Que suerte ya me preocupaba- dijo, al escuchar esto Tigresa los acecinó con la mirada- Bueno… no que no quiera tener mas es solo que bueno…

-¿Solo que? Po- le pregunto muy molesta la felina.

-Bueno… mejor ya me cayó ¿no?

-Buena elección.

-Ya me lo suponía…- dijo Po

Luego de despedirse de la doctora fueron a la cocina para preparar la cena, o mejor dicho para que Po prepare la cena y Tigresa lo devore todo lo que se encontraba en la cocina. La cena ya estaba lista y todos incluyendo al maestro Shifu estaban esperando por saber que estaba pasando a la felina.

-Y… ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Amiga- le pregunto muy curiosa Víbora.

-Bueno… es complicado

-Ya lo sabía ¿Cuántos día de vida te quedan? ¿Qué haremos cuando te mueras? ¿Quién cuidara de PO?- Mantis asumió lo peor del estado medico de Tigresa.

-No me muero Mantis… es mas complicado, pero mucho mas complicado que eso.

-¿Ya no puedes entrenar más?- le pregunto Mono también asumiendo lo que iba a decir Tigresa

-¿Y si me dejan decírselos?

-Bien- le contestaron sus amigos al unísono.

-Gracias, bueno… estoy… Po lo dices tú- le pidió- es que tengo que vomitar, otra vez

-Claro, solo ve yo se los digo- le dijo- Bueno… Tigresa y yo…

-¿Van a intentar casarse otra vez?- le pregunto Víbora que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad por la tensión del ambiente.

-Víbora por favor deja hablar a Po- le dijo Shifu que al igual que todos deseaba saber que le ocurría a Tigresa

-Claro Maestro, lo siento Po- le dijo apenada.

-Gracias Víbora- le agradeció Shifu.

-Bueno ¿ya puedo hablar?- todos asintieron con la cabeza- Bien… Tigresa esta esperando un bebé- dijo al fin la gran noticia.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Seremos tíos!- dijo Grulla muy entusiasmado

-Voy a ser… abuelo- dijo Shifu algo tenso, algo molesto, también orgulloso pero más que nada preocupado.

-Si maestro- le confirmo Po

Justo en ese momento tan feliz; Tigresa volvió a la habitación y la mirada de todos se poso en ella. Y ella se estaba limpiando cualquier resto de vomito que pudo haber quedado sobre sus labios, ella no tenia no idea de por que todos la estaban mirando así; fue un momento incomodo, para ella.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Quedo vomito en mi rostro?- les pegunto muy extrañada.

-No… es solo que sabemos tu secreto

-¿Cuál secreto chicos?

-Lo del bebecito- le dijo Mono burlándose de ella.

-No te atrevas a decir eso de bebé- le ordeno

-Si mamá- le dijo Mantis haciendo que se moleste mucho más, después de eso lo único que recuerdan Mantis y Mono es aparecer cayendo las escaleras del Palacio con un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y una marca del pie de la felina sobre sus caras.

-No debiste ser tan brusca- le dijo Shifu algo decepcionado e intrigado por el aumento en la fuerza de Tigresa.

-Si padre lo siento, es que me siento muy diferente- se excuso.

-Ay Tigresa, no te preocupes, en tanto no sean gemelos no hay que preocuparnos… mucho- le dijo Víbora tratando de animarla, pero no funciono por obvias razones.

-¿Ya le has avisado a tu padre la noticia?, Po- le pregunto Shifu queriendo cambiar el tema.

-Oh claro, sabia que olvidaba algo. He, he- le contesto el panda con su habitual sonrisa de tonto en la cara.

-Po ¿Cómo es que no le has dicho a tu padre? Esa clase de cosas no se olvidad así de la nada- le dijo Tigresa muy desanimada y molesta.

-Tigresa tranquila mañana se lo diré, ahora ya es muy tarde.

-Vayan a ahora a sus cuartos- le dijo Shifu- Menos tu Tigresa te tengo que hablar, a solas, mientras Víbora, Grulla, vayan a buscar a Mono y Mantis

-Si maestro- dijeron a unísono. Cuando Po salía de la estancia como ordeno el Maestro Shifu.

Shifu no entendía como es que Po y su hija esperaban a un pequeño o pequeña si eran de dos especies muy distintas. Que en tiempos remotos pudieron llegar a ser enemigos. No parecía muy contento por la gran y buena noticia de los enamorados.

-Pequeña ¿Cómo ha pasado? ¿Por qué Po?- le dijo muy triste Shifu- Yo no esperaba que mis nietos sean hijos de Po.

-Padre ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Creí que ya habías aceptado a Po- le dijo entre lágrimas la futura madre.

-Lo siento hija

-No importa ya… me iré a dormir, si no te molesta

-Tigresa no te vallas así ¿no ves que solo quiero que seas feliz?

-Y ¡¿tú no puedes ver que lo soy con Po?!- le dijo prácticamente llorando a su padre sin darse cuenta que le estaba gritando- ¡SI NO ERES CAPAS DE VER MI FELICIDAD ENTONCES NI TE MOLESTE EN PREOCUPARTE POR MI!

-No has entendido lo que quería decirte hija

-Oh cierto tal vez no entiendo ¡POR QUE EN VIENTRE ESTA EL FRUTO DE MI AMOR CON PO! Pero tú no entiendes esto- dicho esto salio de la estancia para llegar a su habitación.

-Entiendo mejor de lo crees

**_Flash back:_**

_Hace muchos, pero muchos años antes de los cinco furiosos y antes del gran maestro Shifu fuese maestro. Cuando el maestro Oogway aun estaba con vida. Shifu se enamoro de una hermosa Búho que era su amiga y compañera en los entrenamientos del Maestro Oogway, el cual francamente no les daba muchas razones para levantarse todos los días._

_Ella, Shifu, un Gallo, un Elefante y una Guepardo formaban a los cinco furiosos de esa antigua aunque por más antigua que fuese también solía tener atacantes. La amada del maestro era la fuerte de los 5 y claro para sus egoístas ojos la favorita de Oogway, la realidad no era así; la maldad la consumió poco a poco y sin darse cuenta ya había herido a sus seres queridos._

_Ella y Shifu eran muy felices juntos pero el amor cegó al maestro y quiso aceptar la verdad de los hechos esa hembra tenia mal en el alma y crueldad en el corazón. No se dio cuenta de la verdad hasta después de presenciar la masacre de sus tres colegas y amigos._

_-Creí que me amabas pero solo me equivoque ¿no es así Shifu?_

_-Yo te amo, pero lo que hiciste no tiene perdón._

_-Si lo quieres así ¡TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO AMADO MIO!- le grito antes de abalanzarse sobre el en un intento por asesinarlo de una vez._

_Ella no se rendiría sin antes conseguir el Pergamino Sagrado del Dragón, lo cual no pasaría jamás. Oogway logro vencer a la malvada Búho en quien habían confiado en otros tiempos, en cuanto Shifu no podía creer que el único amor de su vida era en realidad una malvada, cruel y manipuladora villana de historieta._

_Luego de esa gran batalla el Valle quedo mas destruido que nunca, ni siquiera en la batalla contra _TaiLung que ocurriría muchos años después.

_La malvada búho se encontraba encerrada en la prisión secreta del Palacio de Jade, Shifu desde ese día no pudo volver amar a otra hembra como había amado a su compañera del pasado._

_-Maestro ¿Qué haremos si intenta escapar otra vez? No creo poder detenerla con el corazón roto- le pregunto un joven alumno a su maestro_

_-No te preocupes por eso Shifu- le contesto una anciana tortuga- el tiempo sanara tu herida pero si tu se lo permites querido amigo._

_El pequeño y joven alumno asintió con la cabeza en señal de respeto y luego de eso dejo a la tortuga meditar a solas._

_-Pobre amigo el futuro que depara te traerá muchos dolores más duros que este…_

**_Fin del Flash back_**

-No puedo creer que lo haya dicho de es manera…- dijo Tigresa mientras le daba un gran golpe a la pared causando un gran agujero.

-Tranquila, no te alteres por favor Tigresa- le dijo Po tratando de calmarla.

-Creí que ya acepto lo nuestro y ahora viene con esto, ya no lo entiendo más y me duele que no nos acepte- dijo entre muchas lágrimas, por alguna razón no le daba vergüenza llorar frente a Po.

-Ya paso, no podemos obligarlo a entender nuestro amor- dicho esto le dio un gran abrazo tratando de consolar a deprimida felina, mientras ella empapaba su hombro de lagrimas de decepción.

-Te amo Po, por favor nunca me lastimes- le dijo limpiándose el rostro.

Po quedo muy sorprendido no esperaba que Tigresa le dijera eso en un momento tan fuerte emocionalmente para ella.

-Yo también te amo- le contribuyo y dicho esto la abrazo de nuevo y le dio un suave beso en la frente mientras ella dejaba escapar el dolor causado por su padre- Así te ves mas hermosa que nunca.

En ese bello instante el mundo y el tiempo se detuvieron solo para ellos y se dieron el beso más calido y bello que nunca hubiesen dado.

-Po… yo quiero que sepas…

-Ya lo se… no te estreses por eso.

-Esta bien… pero no sabes que es lo quiero decirte.

-¿A no?

-No… solo quería decirte que me ciento orgullosa de llevar a un bebé tuyo en mi ser. Te amo y mucho, no lo dudes- le dijo dándole otro gran abrazo de oso.

-Ya lo se y yo me siento muy orgulloso de que te sientas orgullosa; ha, ha- le contesto mientras le contribuía el abrazo

**Continuara…**

**M: Me deprime terminar así mis capítulos ¿Por qué? Ha, ha. **

**P: y si te deprime ¿Por qué los terminas de esa forma? Boba.**

**M: ¡Oye! ¿Te parece si conversamos luego de esto?**

**P: Claro como digas.**

**M: ¿Qué les parece si les doy un adelanto del cuarto capitulo?**

**P: Meow las dos sabemos que digan lo que digan los fans igual vas a publicar eso Tarada ¬¬**

**M: no seas así pero es cierto he, he**

**M: aquí viene:**

**Capitulo 4: la realidad (¿Qué les parece el nombre?)**

**Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que se enteraron de la gran felicidad de Tigresa su voluminoso vientre la hacia ver como una gata común y no como la mas grande maestra del Kung Fu…**

**Eso es todo por ahora esperen los sientes capítulos que ya están llegando.**

**Adiós…**

**P: ¡OYE! Yo quiero saber más**

**M: te contare luego hermanita.**

**P: bueno…**

**M: Hasta luego fans…**


	4. Chapter 4

**M: Hola disculpen la poca tardanza de el cuarto es que… bueno quería darle un toque muy especial a este capítulo. Y quiero darles una gran sorpresa a todos los que siguen mi fic (que creo que no deben ser más de dos xD). **

**Espero que nadie este molesto por los cambios que le hice a la historia en el último capítulo ha, ha.**

**P: A mí por lo menos me gusto hermana.**

**M: ¿De verdad?**

**P: Sin mentiras, querida hermana…**

**M: ya mentiste.**

**P: ¿Por qué?**

**M: Dijiste que me querías.**

**P: Tal vez sea algo mentira…**

**M: al menos yo si te quiero hermana. Que comience el Capítulo:**

**Capítulo 4:**** un golpe de la realidad.**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que todo el valle se entero de la gran felicidad de Tigresa y Po, el voluminoso vientre de la felina, la hacia ver como una gata común y no como la mas grande maestra del Kung Fu. Según Po se veía muy tierna y maternal; el le daba todos los cuidados posibles y le cumpla todos lo caprichos que pedía.

Tigresa seguía muy molesta con Shifu después de esa gran discusión que tuvieron la noche de su primer mes de futura madre. La felicidad de toda la gente abundaba en todos los rincones del Valle; Grulla y Víbora estaban más contentos que nunca, si Po y Tigresa podían tener bebés ellos ¿Por qué no? (**P: por que seria muy raro una cría mitad víbora y grulla, M: ¡DEJA DE METERTE DONDE NADIE TE LLAMA!, P: okay…, M: continuemos**).

Por la condición medica de Tigresa ella no podía entrenar y Po al ser su pareja debía quedarse con ella todo el tiempo que pudiese lo cual también no le permitía entrenar y para Mono y Mantis eso era muy injusto.

-Mono y Víbora les toca pelear- le ordeno- Mantis y Grulla ustedes después.- los cuatro guerrero asintieron con la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

-Maestro ¿se ha arreglado con Tigresa?

-No Víbora, lamento lo que dije esa noche pero ella no me quiere escuchar- le contesto muy desanimado.

-Claro maestro- le dijo- tratare de convencerla de que lo perdone.

-Gracias Víbora pero creo que esta vez en serio lo arruine todo.

-Maestro solo sabrá si todo esta perdido si lo intenta- le dijo la serpiente mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a su maestro.

-Lo se, lo se. Empiecen con los combates, no debemos perder mas tiempo.

**Mientras en el Restaurante del señor Ping:**

-Aun no lo creo seré abuelo ¡Hola bebé soy abue Ping!- le dijo el ganso al voluminoso vientre de cuatro meses de Tigresa mientras apoyaba su rostro sobre su resaltante ombligo.

-Pa, dudo que la beba te escuche

-Lo tengo en cuenta hijo, pero me emociona ser abuelo

-Lo comprendo señor, a mi también me emociona mucho

-Este es un momento demasiado feliz que debe ser festejado, a la futura madre ¿no se le antojan unos domplings de arroz?- le pregunto muy emocionado a la felina.

-Si, por favor señor.

-Oh que formal, solo dime papá- le pidió- Llegan en un momento bien calientes.

-Gracias Pa- le dijo Po.

-No es nada, solo mejor para mi hermosísima nuera- en ese minúsculo instante todo fue perfecto hasta de un momento para el otro el rostro de Tigresa se torno verde por las nauseas que le causaba su bebé.

-Tengo… que…- trato de decir Tigresa antes de salir corriendo del restaurante para ir a expulsar todo, hasta su cordura; en una pobre planta del Valle.

-Ya sabes como son, he, he- dijo Po algo nervioso- ¿quieres ayuda cariño?

Ella solo le contesto con un gesto de manos que Po tardo mucho en captar l oque significaba. Al darse por fin cuenta fue corriendo junto a su amada para ayudarla en… lo que sea que necesitase.

-¿Estas mejor? Tigresa…

-Si señor Ping son cosas del embarazo y son… normales.

-Claro… traeré los domplings de arroz

-Mientras esperamos l comida ¿te gustaría ir a ver la habitación del guerrero más bárbaro de todos?- le pregunto Po a su gatita (**T: ¡OYE! Solo por que soy un personaje de tu historia, no quiere decir que me puedas llamar "gatita"; M: como digas Tigresa. ¿Podemos volver a TU Historia?, T: como digas, jefa prefiero a Purrs; M: ¡OYEME! no soy sorda; T: lo siento Meow; M: continuemos otra vez**)

-Acaso ¿iremos al cuarto de Oogway?- le pregunto sarcástica.

-No al mío, tontita- le contesto tocándole la nariz con el dedo índice.

-Que pena, yo quería conocer el cuarto de Oogway- le dijo fingiendo desanimo.

-¿En serio?

-No… claro que no.

-Eres buena mintiendo.

-Lo se, corazón- le contesto muy cursimente.

-Bueno, ¿vamos? Que no hago más joven.

-Po… sin sarcasmo por favor.

-Bien, lo siento…

-Bromeaba- dijo entre unas leves risa, casi inaudibles que dejaron algo intrigado a Po, y ella al darse cuenta paro quedando muy sonrojeada- Disculpa.

-Nunca te había oído bromear… o reír… es muy… ¡RADICAL! En ti.

-Ha, ha gracias Po…

Los enamorados estaban yendo al cuarto de Po, cuando algo golpeo a Tigresa y le fue tan doloroso que hizo que se detuviera un momento en las escaleras de la casa. ¿_Me estaré haciendo débil?_, se pregunto a si misma,_ o es solo otra cosa que causa mi bebé._

-¡Tigresa! ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Po preocupado.

-No es nada, solo fue una patadita… algo fuerte.

-¿En serio? ¿Una patada? ¡Eso es genial! Hasta antes de nacer el bebé desea aprender Kung Fu…

-Po creo que solo fue una simple patada y ya…

-Tal vez pero…

-Nada, no mas cosas raras Po

-Bueno, esta bien, ya me detengo…-le dijo tratando de recordar que le mostrar a Tigresa-… Oh este es mi cuarto…

-Que ternura Po tienes una Tigresita- dijo muy apenada- Que lindo eres… Po.

-¿Qué…? Eso no mío

-Po claro que es tuyo ¿recuerdas que antes de ir a Gongmen tu padre la guardo en tu mochila?

-Si…- le contesto en un suspiro mientras recordaba ese momento tan vergonzoso.

-Guau no me lo creo… Nos tiene a todos pero… en forma muñeca

-¡FIGURAS DE ACCIÓN!- le dijo muy exaltado, realmente odiaba que digan que sus muñecas eran muñecas.

-Como digas Po.

-Gracias

-¡CHICOS! ¡LOS DOMPLINGS DE ARROZ YA ESTAN!- les grito el señor Ping- ¡NO ES IGUAL CUANDO ESTAN FRIOS!

-¡Ya vamos Pa!- le contesto Po- vamos que no quiero que suba para hacernos bajar.

-Claro, que me muero de hambre- _"me muero de hambre"_, pensó Po, jamás la oí decir… eso.

Bajaron al restaurante y la gente que vino ya no cabía más, venían de todos lados del Valle; todos estos pueblerinos tenían deseos de conocer la verdad sobre los rumores que se esparcían por todo el Valle de la Paz. Los rumores decían que la Maestra del estilo del Tigre estaba esperando un hijo del Guerrero del Dragón.

Nadie esperaba que ciertos rumores tuviesen algo de verdad. Toda esta gente estaban volviendo loca a Tigresa: _"Oh maestra esto", "Oh maestra aquello"_, pensaba ella mientras se iban del restaurante, _"Maestra Tigresa no tenemos nada mejor que hacer que alterar sus nervios"_.

**Regresando al Palacio de Jade:**

Todo ya transcurría como normalmente pasa en las mañanas para los cinco furiosos restantes, luego de Shifu les diera la tarde libre por dar un buen desempeño en las batallas de práctica. El pobre panda rojo era consumido por ese pequeño remordimiento de culpa que se le quedo después esa discusión tan grande que causo que su "pequeña" hija se alejara de el.

El maestro se encontraba meditando su dolor en la Gruta Sagrada del Dragón, por obvias razones el remordido panda rojo no se esperaba la inoportuna intromisión de uno de sus alumnos.

-¡Maestro! Disculpe, Po y Tigresa ya volvieron de su recorrido por el pueblo- le dijo Grulla- No creo que sea buen momento para que hable con ella… volvió muy nerviosa

-Comprendo, gracias por venir a avisar Grulla- le contesto Shifu sin siquiera mirarlo.

Tigresa estaba alteradísima, esos pueblerinos la dejaron muy exaltada con su exagerada admiración. Jamás vieron así a Tigresa, para su comportamiento habitual, este no era normal. Ese bebé cambiaba su humor a gusto sin pensar en las consecuencias de esto.

Po trataba de calmarla pero fue en vano, ella estaba demasiado molesta como para escuchar a alguien. Hasta que colapso cayendo al suelo sin poder moverse, y cual fue la sorpresa de sus amigos al ver a Mantis salir de la espalda de la felina; él le too un nervio que hizo que sus extremidades se durmieran para esta se calme, _estupido insecto_, pensaba, _si tan solo me pudiera mover_.

Después de un largo rato de luchar contra el poder de la acupuntura, se rindió y se quedo profundamente dormida. Po la llevo a su habitación para que ella pudiera dormir tranquila, lo cual, no ocurrió a causa del sueño mas aterrador que Tigresa pudo tener en toda su vida.

**Sueño de Tigresa**** (narrado por la misma, solo porque lo pidió en una forma amable):**

_Voy caminando por un largo pasillo de color blanco, veo una puerta grande color marrón, como la entrada de la enfermería del Palacio de Jade. Entro en ella, ahí veo a Po sentado en una silla, al parecer el no podía verme, pareciese que no existo en la realidad de ese momento. De otra alcoba sale la doctora cabra con un bulto en las manos con el seño fruncido y lleno de lágrimas._

_-Lo lamento mucho Po, no pudimos salvar a ambas- le dijo la doctora- ella lo hubiese querido así._

_-Pero… usted me dijo que habían posibilidades de que ambas estarían…- Po no logro terminar lo que decía, gracias a unas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos- … Vivas._

_En ese instante me di cuenta que quien murió era yo y el bulto era mi pequeña hija. Eso quería decir que fallecí en el parto, pero seguía ahí para revivir ese horrible momento, no vería crecer a mi pequeña y jamás volvería a sentir los calidos abrazos de Po._

_Mi amado panda tenía al fruto de mi cariño hacia el en sus brazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por mi causa. De un momento a otro todo a mí alrededor se desvaneció y por suerte, desperté del horrozo sueño de mi muerte. _(**T: Meow ¿Qué te pareció mi narración?; M: fue buena, pensare en aplicar tu oferta; T: gracias amiga**).

**Fin del Sueño.**

Transcurrieron cuatro normales meses después del terrible sueño de la felina. Ella ya perdono a su padre, no quería que su hijo nazca con ella molesta. Por lógica le quedaba un mes de para dar a luz, del cual ya iban a cumplirse veintiocho días. Las falsas alarmas iban y venían. Y ya se estaba volviendo muy tedioso.

Shifu que aun seguía algo herido a causa de su amor de juventud, se fue a visitar a una antigua amiga, en la prisión secreta del Palacio de Jade.

-¿Cómo te va Shifu? Ya empecé a creer que nunca volverías a mí- le dijo Búho muy impertinentemente.

-Yo no he venido a ti, solo vengo a visitar a una amiga- le contesto Shifu con una sonrisa algo picarona, algo raro en el.

-¿Solo una amiga? Shifu querido, ambos sabemos que soy mas que tu amiga- le digo Búho acercándose cada vez a Shifu.

-Eras Búho- le dijo seriamente Shifu- lo nuestro se termino por completo cuando mataste a nuestros…

-¡TUS AMIGOS QUERIDO!- le grito- ¡MI COMPETENCIA!

-Cambiando de tema- le dijo- Mira Búho, te traje unos pasteles de frijoles y un vaso con leche.

-Si que me concientes Shifu- dijo sarcástica.

-Si no lo quieres me lle…

-Sabes que… muero de hambre.

-Eso pensé. De nada.

-No te he agradecido

-Lo se, pero si no hacia seria descortés.

-Y… ¿tú punto es?…

-Déjalo así ¿Ya te he contado de mi hija adoptiva?

-Shifu, si ya me contaste, Tigresa ¿no? ¿Qué le paso?

-Nada le ha pasado al menos nada del todo malo - le contesto el maestro- esta esperando un hijo o hija…

-Y… ¿Cuándo tengo que fingir alegría?…

-¿Me dejarías terminar?

-Claro.

-Gracias. El padre es el Guerrero del Dragón.

-Irónico ¿No te parece?

-¿Qué es lo que tiene de irónico?

-Querido si te has dado cuenta yo no te puedo decir-le dijo Búho- Lo descubrirás solo ¿Ya te tienes que ir?

-Desgraciadamente, si.

-Cuando nazca el crió, tráelas un día a verme. Quiero conocerlas

-Deberé pensarlo muy seriamente

-Siempre tan serio Shifu.

**Continuara…**

**P: que final tan predecible.**

**M: ¿Cómo que predecible?**

**P: Porque Búho querrá llevarse al bebé de Tigresa ¿No se hace obvio?**

**T: ¿Qué ella quiere que?**

**M: Primero te metes en mi historia y luego la criticas, hazlo otra vez y te vuelvo a encerrar en el baño.**

**P: Pero que malvavisco…**

**T: ¡CHICAS DEJEN DE DISCUTIR YA!**

**P: Tú no me mandas a mi, gatita**

**T: te cortare en mil pedacitos si me llamas de nuevo gatita.**

**M: ¡OIGAN DUETOS DE LELAS! Dejen de discutir ya. Hablaremos luego de esto.**

**P y T: Esta bien Meowlody.**

**M: los veré luego ha, ha…**

**T: antes ¿Ya pensaste en mi idea?**

**M: si ya lo pensé pero será una sorpresa.**

**P: Pero que mala yo la quiero saber.**

**M: te lo contare un día…**

**P: sos una hija de…**

**M: ¡OYE! Sin palabrotas, van a multarme.**

**P: … Tú madre.**

**T: ¡POR DIOS! ¿Van a parar ya?**

**M y P: Claro.**

**M: Hasta luego Fans xD.**

**P: Cállate ya.**

**M: Ya la oyeron adiós.**


	5. Chapter 5

**M: Hola Fans con este capitulo es un regalo para todos los sentimentales a los que le gusta el suspenso. Me deprimiré de verdad esta vez, no miren llorar. Por favor xD.**

**P: ¿Por qué? Hermana.**

**M: te lo diré al final del capitulo. **

**P: eso no es justo. **

**M: La vida es así, querida hermana.**

**P: Ya déjate de cursilerías Meowlody.**

**M: Como digas.**

**P: Eres una gatita mimada.**

**M: Y tu una nena de mamá**

**P: Animal.**

**M: ¿Debería ofenderme con eso?**

**P: Si. Ya que empiece tu deprimente capitulo:**

**Capítulo 5:**** La llegada**

Tigresa estaba a pocos momentos de dar a luz, no se habían cumplido aun los nueve meses. Pero ya no se podía esperar a que se cumplieran, era ahora o nunca. Ese bebé debía llegar ahora o se complicaría gravemente las cosas.

Los tres furiosos machos, Po y el maestro Shifu, esperaban que Tigresa a luz. Víbora y la Doctora Cabra ayudaban a la adolorida felina a sacar esa criatura de su ser (**P: Oye Meow ¿no te parece algo exagerado lo de "la adolorida felina"?; M: Por favor ponte en el lugar de Tigresa, eso debió dolerle mucho; P: Buen punto, continúa**).

-¡SAQUEN YA A ESE BEBÉ!

-Tigresa cálmate- le dijo Víbora- solo relájate.

-¡¿Qué ME RELAJE?!- le grito- ¡VEN AQUÍ A TENER A MI HIJA!

-Ya entendí- le dijo Víbora- Solo cálmate un poco.

**Mientras afuera de la enfermería:**

-¡¿Por qué grita?!- dijo Po mientras sacudía a Mono- ¡NO DEBERIA GRITAR!

-Po… cálmate hijo- le dijo su padre, que llegaba al lugar de los hechos.

-¿Papá? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto a su padre- yo te iba a llamar cuando la bebé naciera.

-Lo siento, hijo, es que deseaba… - le dijo-… ver a mi nieta de inmediato.

-Parece una novela de terror allí adentro- dijo Víbora saliendo de la enfermería.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo a Tigresa?- pregunto Mantis, y sin bromear, algo raro en el.

-No, todo lo contrario- contesto- Todo va mejor de lo creíamos.

-¿Y por qué es tan terrorífico?- le pregunto Mono

-Acaso ¿Ya viste a Tigresa sufriendo?- le contesto la serpiente- No es agradable.

-Entiendo.

-¡Víbora ven!- le llamo suavemente la Doctora Cabra.

-Ya vuelvo- les dijo.

Unos treinta minutos después de que Víbora se fue, la Doctora Cabra salió de la enfermería con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Que realmente no se podía describir con palabras.

-Po, ya puedes entrar- fue lo único que les dijo.

Y ahí lo vio, la escena mas dulce de la historia entera, su amada felina durmiendo con una pequeña criatura en sus brazos. Un bebé hermoso, saludable y posiblemente fuerte.

La pequeña criatura salió idéntica a Tigresa solamente que su pelaje esa de color blanco con rayas negras y no tenia prácticamente rasgos de panda, aparte de esas adorables orejitas de panda que resaltaban en ella. Y accidentalmente con un crujir del piso despertó a la hermosa madre de la adorable criatura.

-Hola Po.

-Hola Tigresa.

-¿Quieres alzarla?

-Claro- le contesto mientras se acercaba a la felina que dio a luz a tan bella cría- Ella es la bebé mas hermosa que vi, salió igual que tu ¿Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Aun no, quería que se lo pusieras tú amor.

-Yo ¿me dices en serio?- ella asintió con la cabeza- se llamara Jini.

-Es un hermoso nombre para una hermosa niña- le contesto Tigresa que seguía algo cansada por el parto.

Por ese bello instante todo fue perfecto, Po salió a la sala de espera y se la presento a todos, al verla Víbora y Grulla se abrazaron; Mantis, Mono y el señor Ping empezaron a llorar de la alegría; y Shifu no podía sentirse mas feliz y orgulloso.

-Maestro ¿Quiere cargarla?- le pregunto Po que veía más feliz que nunca.

-Claro Po- le contesto el Maestro a su alumno.

Al tomarla la pequeña despertó, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda que su padre le regalo. Y al darse cuenta de que quien la tenia en sus brazos no su madre; sonrió un momento, luego balbuceo un poco y como cereza del pastel trato de tocar el rostro de su abuelo. Después de muchos intentos logro conseguir su pequeño objetivo y darse cuenta de que lo logro empezó a reír muy tiernamente.

Por unos momentos más la vida era perfecta hasta que Búho hizo su jugada crucial y escapo de su celda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La malvada amiga del Maestro Shifu consiguió la primera parte de su malvado plan, ahora solo faltaba la fase dos y tres; que consistían en:

Escapar de la prisión. (Listo)

Raptar a Jini. (no listo)

Y destruir a Shifu. (no listo)

-Shifu ya no tendrás más opciones y vas a tener que pelear contra mí y no saldrás vivo de esta ¡WUAHAHAHAHAHA!- le grito al aire.

**Fin… Por ahora.**

**P: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ASI TERMINE! Que final tan rápido.**

**M: ¿Qué acaso no leíste el "Por ahora"?**

**P: No lo vi.**

**M: No se preocupen les prometo que continuara algún día…**

**P: ¡NO PUEDES HACERLE ESTO A TUS FANS! Aunque sean pocos ¡NO PUEDES!**

**M: Purrs no te vallas a preocupar por eso tendrá un epilogo de la continuación.**

**P: ¿De verdad?**

**M: En serio, no te miento…**

**M y P: Nos veremos pronto ¡Sayonara amigos!**

**P: un segundo y ¿Qué paso entre Víbora y Grulla, y con Po y Tigresa? Se casaron, y con Jini ¿Ya la secuestro?**

**M: Adiós…**

**P: Nooooo… tengo demasiadas preguntas que deben ser respondidas ¿Por qué mundo cruel?**

**M: Melodramática, los veo luego…**

**P: ¡RESPONDE MIS PREGUNTA MEOWLODY! ¡YA!…**

**M: lee el epilogo dramática.**

**P: ¡NO LO QUIERO LEER! Léelo por mí.**

**M: Claro que si.**

**P: En serio.**

**M: No…**

**P: Amargada.**

**M: Peluda.**

**P: De nuevo ¡ANIMAL!**

**M: De nuevo ¡¿ACASO DEBERIA SENTIRME OFENDIDA?!**

**P: Si y mucho gatita.**

**M: Al baño niña mala.**

**P: Muero antes de volver a ese lugar ¡ME OISTE!**

**M: Claro… Nos vemos Fans xD**


	6. Epilogo

**M: como lo prometí un adelanto de mi segundo fic continuando Haciendo el camino, disfruten de… las pocas palabras escritas en este epilogo:**

**Epilogo:**

Catorce años luego de mi llegada a la vida de estas personas, he sido secuestrada por mi "Tía Búho" que realmente parece mas una abuela que una tía…

-¡Huérfana de mierda! ¡ESTAS NARRANDO TU PATETICA HISTORIA OTRA VEZ!

-¡No tía!

-¡MAS TE VALE O YA VERAS…!

-¡Si tía Búho!

Ven a lo que enfrento, esta es mi historia y yo soy quien la cuenta y si no saben quien soy, soy: Jini, la primera tigresa blanca con ojos verdes y orejas de oso. No es divertido tener estas orejas de oso de peluche.

Mi madre fue la gran Maestra del estilo del Tigre llamada: Tigresa; mi padre fue el supuesto Guerrero del Dragón, elegido por el universo para salvarnos el trasero a todos los tontos jodidos de nosotros; y el resto de mi familia no es de importancia lo que importa ahora es que Búho me dijo que murieron de la pero forma posible y no le creeré hasta verlo.

Esta noche salgo de casa para enfrascarme en la aventura jamás grande que nunca hubiese deseado vivir. Si les interesa sigan leyendo y si púdranse ya.

No soy mi madre, ni soy como mi padre así que no piensen en juzgarme. Los veré en mi comiquísima aventura, llamada: "el camino de los conejito rosas", no mentira solo jugaba; se llamara… bueno debo pensar en el nombre y ya he, he. Nos vemos

**Fin.**

**M: Jini buen trabajo tu madre estaría orgullosa de tu trabajo.**

**J: Gracias Meow.**

**P: Aun quiero respuestas Meowlody.**

**M: Las seguirás queriendo. Bueno amigo aquí se termina esta parte del camino espero que les haya gustado dejen sus Reviews y comentarios honestos pero censurados por favor…**


End file.
